Just say it
by kuroi Honoo
Summary: One-shot! Netherlands menang pertandingannya melawan Denmark di World Cup. Indonesia mau bilang apa ya ke Netherlands? Shonen-ai. OC include.


Bagi orang-orang yang udah nge-review 'Meet again, this suck!' makasih ya dah kasih tau tentang kesalahan aku! Semoga yang ini lebih bagus dari yang itu!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. =P

* * *

Indonesia sedang duduk di rumahnya, baru pulang dari kerjanya mengurusi tagihan, utang, dan kerjaan kertas lainnya.

"Ah… Hari ini capek banget! Gila punggung gwe sakit abis! Duduk kelamaan kali ya?" meluruskan duduknya di kursi, Indonesia mengambil remot Tv-nya dan menyalakan tvnya.

'Semoga ada acara yang bagus di malem kayak gini… untung gwe besok libur…' pikir Indonesia.

Waktu Tv nyala, Indonesia langsung di sambut dengan suara MC World cup FIFA 2010.

Indonesia hampir lompat dari kursinya Karena ada suara teriakkan meriah dan karena volume Tv-nya terlalu besar.

"GILA!" teriak Indonesia, setelah melampaui masa kagetnya, Indonesia liat ke Tv-nya lagi dan melihat pertandingan ini, siapa lawan siapa.

Lalu mata Indonesia twitch.

"Netherlands lawan Denmark?"

'Hmmm…. Sepertinya Netherlands unggul….' Setelah menyadarkan apa yang telah dia pikir Indonesia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mematikan tvnya.

"Ah! Peduli amat kalo si orang Maho itu menang 'ato kalah! Gwe mau tidur ah! Capek!"

Walaupun Indonesia tau kalau hanya dia sendiri yang masih bangun di rumah itu, masih aja dia teriak-teriak gak peduli kalau dia membangun kan salah satu anaknya (1).

Sesampainya Indonesia di kamarnya, pemuda berambut hitam itu segera mandi dan ganti baju tidurnya, lalu dengan cepatnya dia sudah tidur nyenyak. Tetapi dia mengingatkan satu hal kedirinya.

'Besok kalau Holly menang kasih selamat aja… gk apa-apa kan?' tanpa sadar pemuda berkulit gelap itu telah memakai nama panggilan Netherlands yang dia pakai waktu dia masih kecil. Sesudah itu tidur membawa dia dari kesadarannya.

~*~ (Flashback)

"Hallo salam kenal! Namaku Netherlands! Kamu siapa?" Seorang pria tampan dengan berpakaian asing menyapa anak kecil yang sedang duduk sendirian di pesisiran pantai yang indah.

Pertama-tama anak kecil itu hanya menatap ke wajah orang bule itu dengan mata hitam yang besar.

"Namaku… Nusantara? Mugkin…" jawab anak kecil itu tak yakin.

"_Hey why aren't you so sure?"_ Tanya Netherlands dengan bahasa Inggris.

"Eh? Maaf tapi aku gak ngeti Bahasa lain, selain bahasaku sendiri…" menundukan kepala kecilnya dari tatapan laki-laki di depannya. Netherlands tersenyum.

"Oh ya Om?" senyuman langsung menghilang dari muka Netherlands.

"Eh Dengerin ya! Aku masih muda tau! Jadi jangan panggil aku Om!" Teriak Netherlands ke anak kecil itu. Mengharapkan untuk mendengar tangisan, orang Belanda itu tidak mendergar apa-apa.

"Oi Om!"

'Anak ini!'

"Om dari tempat dimana Peter Pan dateng ya?" Tanya Indonesia, dari mana dia tau Peter Pan? Netherlands menyalahkan Inggris buat ini.

"BUKAN! Itu Neverland! Bedain dikit napa?" Teriak Netherlands lagi. Lalu laki-laki berambut jabrik itu terkejut dengan apa yang anak kecil itu melakukan selanjutnya.

Dia ketawa keras, dengan senyuman yang lebar. Melihat itu Netherlands tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terseyum juga.

"kalau kamu tidak tahu nama sebenarmu siapa, Maukah kamu aku kasih nama baru?" Senyum Netherlands.

Dengan apa yang baru di katakan oleh pria itu, mata anak kecil berambut jabrik hitam itu tersrnyum lebar dan menjawab.

"Boleh kok Om!"

"KAMU INI!"

Mata Indonesia terbuka karena dua hal.

Satu, karena sinar matahari yang sudah terang itu menyinari mukanya, sampai-sampai dia butuh menutup matanya lagi dan membukanya lagi untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Dan dua, setengah badannya ada di lantai dan hanya kakinya yang ada di ranjang.

"ARGH! Ih nyebelin dah!"

Waktu Indonesia berdiri, Rambutnya masih berdiri seperti sebelum dia bagun, melihat itu Indonesia entah mau ketawa karena lucu atau mau teriak karena dia baru ingat hari ini dia akan menyelamatkan Netherlands _**kalau**_ dia menang melawan Denmark.

Indonesia segera ke ruang makan dan melihat Jakarta menyiapkan makanan, Yogya yang sedang membaca Koran, dan Bandung yang kepalanya mendongkrak kebelakang, masih tidur.

"Yogya! Koran!"

Yogya tidak dapat bereaksi cepat karena masih pagi, menghasilkan Koran yang sedang dia baca di ambil darinya dan di bawa Indonesia pergi ke kamarnya.

Jakarta dan Yogyakarta sweat drop. (Bandung tidak, karena dia tidur… ngiler lagi!)

"Napa tuh?"

"Tau!" jawab Jakarta.

"Oke… " Indonesia membaca Koran di tangan kiri dan mengengam telepon di tangan kanannya.

"OH! Ahahahaha! Netherelands menang! Tapi Cuman mencetak 2 gol? Ha! Gile tuh orang makin lemah aja!" Indonesia mulai mengakak kayak orang gila.

(Author: Lu taw gk sih betapa susahnya hanya untuk mencetak 1 gol aja? *melirik ke Indonesia*)

"ahahaha~ yah dia masih menanglah~ oke! Bentar nomornya dia yang mana ya? Oh ni dia!"

Indonesia menunggu sampai telpon di angkat, walaupun dia tau mahal tapi wajarkan? Waktu itu Netherlands sampai dateng ke rumahnya, pasti biyayanya lebih mahal kan?

Lalu Indonesia bisa dengar ada yang mengangkat di sambungan lainnya.

"Ah Holl-?"

/… **OI! ****Weet u hoe laat het is? ****Klootzak dit beter belangrijk zijn****! I****k heb nog steeds naar de praktijk gaan voor morgen je weet****!** …/ Teriak Netherland di sambungan yang lain.

(Translation: Oi! Kamu tau gak ini jam berapa? Dasar bajingan ini sebaikanya penting ya! Aku masih harus latihan lagi untuk besok pagi tau!)

'eh? Aku lupa tentang perbedaan waktu…' pikir Indonesia, 'Tapi gak usah triak-triak gitu kali!'

"Oi! Jangan marah-marah dulu dong! Ya gwe taw ini jam berapa, dan sorry klo gwe telpon lu…" Indonesia lihat ke jam dindingnya.

"Di Jam 3 pagi!"

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu mendengar suara kresek-kresek, sepertinya Netherland lagi di posisi duduk.

/…AH~! Indo~ taunya kamu toh~.../

Semua amarah yang siap di lemparkan ke orang gila yang menelponnya di jam 3 pagi, (sebelum tau kalau itu Indonesia) hilang.

"Iye ini gwe… um… maaf ya kalo gwe bangunin lu…" Suara Indonesia mngecil, tapi tetap saja Netherlands mendegarnya.

/…Ah 'gak papa kok! Jadi ngapain kau telpon istriku tercinta~?.../

"Bilang gwe istri lu sekali lagi, besok lu bagun di rumah sakit dengan kaki yang patah" Kata Indonesia suara berancun.

/… AH! Jangan! Aku masih harus bertanding is- eh… maksudku Indonesia…/

"Oke lah! Sebaiknya lu balik tidur deh! Gwe telpon Cuma mau bilang, Selamat atas kemenanganya melawan Denmark ya! Semoga di pertandingan depan nanti lu bisa lebih baik lagi! Dan kalo nge-cetak score jangan cuman 2!"

/… Eh! 2 itu juga udah susah Ya!.../

"Ya yah terserahlah!" walaupun Indonesia nadanya seperti itu, Netherlands tau bahwa Indonesia sedang terseyum.

/… kalau begitu, lain kali aku menendang bola dan gol itu buat lu y? mau gak?.../ tanya Netherlands main-main.

"Ah Dasar kamu! Udah tidur aja sana! Bye!"

/… eh Indonesia tunggu!.../

Sebelum Indonesia menutup telponya, dia mendengarkan apa yang Netherlands akan bilang.

"Apa? Cepetan! Mahal nih!"

/… iye, iye maaf. Indonesia, zorg oke? Ik hou van je…/ dengan itu sambungan telpon terputs.

Walaupun sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang ada di sambungan yang lain Indonesia tetap mengengam teleponnya dengan muka kaget dan pipi yang mulai memerah.

'_zorg oke? Ik hou van je…' _(Jaga diri ya? Aku mencintaimu…)

Kata dan suara Netherlands menggaung di pikirannya. Meletakkan telepon ke tempatnya, Indonesia berpikir.

'hmph… dasar… Holly kamu bodoh!'

"ah lagi-lagi keceplosan pake nama itu lagi!" teriak Indonesia marah.

"Terserah deh!" lalu terdengar suara berisik di luar.

"BANDUNG!"

"Apa sih lu? Masa gwe dibanguninnya dengan di lemparin sama piring?"

"Diem lu!"

Jakarta dan Bandung terus bertengkar, Yogya yang duduk di ujung di hampiri Indonesia.

"Napa tuh berdua?"

"Bandung masih tidur, lalu Jakarta lempar piring buat dia bangun" jawab Yogya dengan senyuman paksa.

Lalu terdengar suara vas pecah.

"JAKARTA! ITU KADO DARI CHINA TAU!" teriak Indonesia, mengejar 'anak' perempuannya yang berambut panjang itu.

'Untuk sementara Netherlands… kamu punya tujuan sendiri, dan aku juga….'

* * *

Yay! Jadi! Bagus gak? Hm… klo ada yang salah kasih tau y!

(1) Anaknya Indonesia banyak.

Dan bagian Peter Pan itu, aku tau kalau England menjajah Indonesia setelah ada Netherlands, tapi bilang aja itu ceritanya udah terkenal, Ahahahahahahahaha~! Gila tua baget tu cerita.

BTW, itu bagian flashback sebenarnya bisa di jadiin mimpinya Indonesia atau bisa juga jadi cerita tambahan, kasih taw gwe ya klo lu maw yang dramatic! W bsa buat lho!

Review plisss~~!


End file.
